Gogeta Variant
This variant of the fusion path uses attacks used by Gogeta from Fusion reborn and GT. Consult your games Guardian about using this variant before taking it. Path Features: Fusion Dance (Level 21): As a readied action, you and any compatable allies in range can perform the fusion dance. Roll a d20, choosing either evens or odds. On your chosen number type you successfully fuse for 1 minute (10 rounds). The fused character uses the class of whoever readied the action. The stats should use the highest for each category from among the two, +4. On the other number type, however, you fail to perform the dance correctly, becoming a frail pushover. Use the worst stats from among the two -4. I am the one who will destroy you! (Level 25): After Successfully fusing, you may mark an enemy of Boss or Saga villain level. The marked enemy takes additional spirit damage from all of your attacks, and youignore 3 points of their DR. Improved fusion dance (Level 29): Decrease Die size to a D10, failure now occurs on a roll of 3 or lower. Reduce the penalty for a failed dance to -2. Fusion now lasts for 2 minutes (20 rounds). Choose three attacks from the other characters powers, the fusion may now use these. level 21 At-will powers: Light speed barrage A barrage of attacks so fast the damage just seems to appear on your foe. At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature, tier attacks Attack: Speed vs Reaction, -1 per successful hit. Hit: 1P + strength damage. If your speed is higher than the opponents body, your attacks ignore DR from armor. If all attacks hit, you deal half the total damage of the attack to the foes armor. Hyper Flipkick A powerful flip kick that knocks the opponent back. At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 3P + strength damage. If your strength is higher than the foes, he is knocked back strmod x2 squares. Level 21 Encounter powers Shining Raid A glimmering aura forms around you before exploding outwards Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki, Healing Standard Action Burst 3 Target: All enemies in burst Attack: Discipline vs Repulse Hit: 4k + Spirit damage. Allies caught in the burst regain hit points as though they had spent a healing surge. High Yield Lance You create an energy ball in the palm of your hand before letting it explode into a powerful energy wave. Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Line 20 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 4k + spirit damage. This attack ignores DR. Level 24 utility powers Illusionary Slide You move so quickly you don't appear to have moved at all. A power surpassing an after image! Encounter ✦ Martial, Teleport Move action Personal Effect: Move immediately to any square within double your move distance. Any enemies you appear beside must make a save or be considered surprised. Aura Guard your wrap yourself in the power of your aura. Daily ✦ Martial, Stance Minor Action Stance Effect: While in stance, you are considered to have DR equal to your spirit + your tier. Level 26 Daily powers Ultra Breaker You deliver a single blow with all of your strength behind it. Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: one creature Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 5P + strength damage. If your strength is higher than the opponents body, you inflict half the damage to their armor and inflict the weakened, dazed, and prone conditions. Miss: Half damage and you generate a power surge Stardust Breaker You create an orb of ki over your head, hurling it at an opponent moments later Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 20 Target: One creature Attack: Instinct vs Resolve Hit: 5K + spirit damage, and the target takes half the total damage again as additional damage. Charge: You may strike an additional creature with this attack. Miss: half damage. Level 30 Ultimate powers Big Bang Kamehameha Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action Ultimate Beam 20 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 8k + spirit damage. If your spirit is higher than the opponents, you deal half the damage again as additional damage that ignores DR. Charge: The attack becomes either a beam 40 or a wide beam 20 Special: If you know Super Kamehameha, or Big Bang attack, you gain a +2 bonus to attack and damage. +5 if you know both. Miss: 6k + 20 damage, and your fusion ends immediately. Soul punisher Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action Ultimate Ranged 25 Target: One creature in range Attack: Instinct vs Repulse Hit: 8k + spirit damage, if the target was the opposite alignment from you, this attack deals half the total damage again to the enemy as additional damage and ignores DR. Miss: 6k + 20 damage, and your fusion ends immediately.